


Ten

by karaelayne



Series: When We Were... [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: F/M, Female Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaelayne/pseuds/karaelayne
Summary: The story of Im Jaebeom and Park Jinyoung growing up together as best friends.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: When We Were... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Ten

****

**Sleepover At The Ims**

"Okay, kids, just one movie, and then you all get to bed, understood? Do not stay up too late." Mrs. Im reminded the children who were having a sleepover in their house. 

The Parks and the Ims had developed a friendship over the years, which started when the Ims invited Jinyoung to attend Jaebeom’s birthday party, then seeing each other during the parents-teachers meeting at preschool. The Parks went out of town due to some emergency with one of their business branches, thus Jinyoung was staying with the Ims. When Wang Jackson, one of the neighbourhood boys and Jaebeom's playmate, learned that Jinyoung was staying over, he called his parents, telling them he wanted a sleepover, too. Together with Yugyeom, Jaebeom's younger brother, the four huddled together on the guest room floor with their blankets and pillows, watching a movie. 

"Yes, Mommy!" "Yes, Auntie!" Mrs. Im bid the children goodnight and went to their room. Jackson then suggested that they watched Monster House. 

"Yes! Yes! I only have seen the first part of it. I want to finish the whole movie." Jaebeom agreed with Jackson's suggestion.

"Is that very scary? I do not like very scary movies." Jinyoung pouted at the three boys. She felt that she would not like this movie at all.

"No no no no no, Jin nuna! Not very scary at all. You would like the part where DJ and Chowder ent-umph!" Jackson clamped his hand over Yugyeom's mouth to stop the younger boy from spoiling the movie to Jinyoung. "I have seen this movie, too, Jinyoung-ah, not very scary at all." Jackson assured the only girl in the group. 

“Are you sure, Jackson? I am going to kick you if it is. Or if any of you guys scare me. I swear!” Jinyoung glared at Jackson, knowing that the boy had something up on his sleeve. 

“We are not promising anything, Jin nuna, but…” Yugyeom exchanged a look with Jackson, and the two started laughing. 

"I knew it!” Jinyoung threw a pillow at the laughing brats. “Jae, I am sitting with you. I do not trust those two buffoons." Jinyoung gathered her blanket and pillow and huddled beside Jaebeom, who was pushing the buttons on the remote control to play the movie. 

"Jin and Jaebeom sitting on a tree," Jackson whispered to Yugyeom. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Yugyeom whispered back, and the two boys giggled together. Jinyoung gave them a look while tugging on her pigtails. 

"Ssssshhhh, quiet now." Jaebeom hushed them as the opening credit played on the TV screen. For the next 1.5 hours, nothing else was heard from the kids except the crunch of potato chips Yugyeom smuggled from the grocery cabinet and occasional meeps from Jinyoung. 

The movie ended, and they had settled themselves to sleep. The boys slept on the futons spread on the floor while Jinyoung slept on the bed. Jaebeom was in deep sleep when he suddenly woke up due to strange noises. Something was moving inside his blanket! He immediately sat up and using the torch of his phone, he saw Jinyoung wiggling between him and Yugyeom! 

"Jinyoungie!" He tried to keep his voice low. "Go back to bed. What are you doing here? You cannot sleep with us." 

"Chaeimaskerchd." Jaebeom scratched his head in annoyance. He was still sleepy. What is Jinyoung trying to say? "What?! Get your head out under my pillow! I do not understand what you are saying." 

Jinyoung sat up and tugged on her loose pigtails, looking at Jaebeom with a pout on her face. "I said I am scared. I want to sleep here with you." 

"But you cannot sleep here. Girls do not sleep with boys. And look!” Jaebeom gestured to the sleeping figures of Yugyeom and Jackson. “These two move a lot when they sleep. Just look at Gyeomie now. He has one foot over Jackson's face already. Do you want that?" 

"But I am scared, Jae. What if Mr. Nebbercracker would show-"

"Jin, it is just a movie! It is not true! Nothing will happen. Mr. Nebbercracker does not even live in South Korea. Go back to the bed." 

"But-"

"Go back to bed. Jin, I am sleepy. Nothing will happen, okay? It’s all in your head. Stop thinking about it."

Jinyoung glared at him before grabbing her blanket and climbed up the bed. She wrapped herself from head to toe and turned her back on Jaebeom. She did not even respond to him when he said goodnight. 

Fifteen minutes later, Jaebeom woke up again. This time, he heard some sobbing. He looked at Yugyeom and Jackson and their overlapping limbs and the blankets thrown on the floor. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard sobs and sniffles. It was Jinyoung. He climbed on Jinyoung's bed and tried to peel the blanket off the crying girl. 

"Jin! Jin, why are you crying? What is wrong?" 

No answer.

"Okay, I am sorry. But what should we do? We cannot stay up the whole night." 

Jinyoung pulled down the blanket covering her face and turned to face Jaebeom. "Sleep with me. I do not want to sleep alone." Jinyoung's sobbing was now reduced to hiccups. She looked at Jaebeom with her teary eyes, and she knew she won when the boy sighed and pulled his blanket from his futon. She wore a big smile when Jaebeom laid down beside her. 

"I told you I am scared, but you do not believe me. Why don’t you believe me, Jae?." 

"I believe you now, okay?. Stop talking and go to sleep. I am very sleepy. Do you want Mommy to hear us and get scolded?" Jaebeom lay on his side and hugged his pillow, facing the other direction. 

"I hate you." 

"Okay, I am going back to my bed."

"NO!" Jinyoung grabbed Jaebeom's pyjama top to make him stay. "Why are you so mean to me?"

Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung and sighed softly at his best friend. Girls are just so confusing! He felt Jinyoung scooting against his back, her hand still tightly fisting his pyjama. "Don't leave me alone." 

And they soon fell asleep.


End file.
